


Outer Space/Carry On (AKA: What Happened When Ashton Chose A Couch Over The Fandom)

by WritesAtMidnight1996



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (?), (Screw French Homework), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashton's Tweet, Epic Story wording, Flash Fic, In all honesty it's a bit of a joke, Inspired by Twitter, procrastination piece, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesAtMidnight1996/pseuds/WritesAtMidnight1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale of what would happen if one of Ashton's tweet's came true: </p>
<p>"Bought a new couch... It rules... </p>
<p>Cancel the tour"</p>
<p>I think it qualifies as inspired insanity written for the purpose of putting off French Homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Space/Carry On (AKA: What Happened When Ashton Chose A Couch Over The Fandom)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Tweet that inspired me:  
> https://twitter.com/Ashton5SOS/status/689557091422330880

And so, the fandom was swept into a zealous rage that would sweep across the world. Darkness lurked across the Earth, enveloping all whom met it in a melancholic anxiety for what was to come, striking down those who resisted in a torrential rain of despair. It would seem to take all of an eternity from those who suffered under the wrath of The Couch.

            Resistance seemed futile, for The Seat Of Evil was sapping a generation of ardent serenades from the very core of the fandom’s unified soul. Heroes would rise up from the broken scenery and try with robust persistence to topple the foul sorcery which had toppled their fandom! But, alas, The Foul Couch’s magic persuasion proved too strong! And so, one by one, each champion succumbed to the nefarious false-comfort of The Couch. all hope seemed lost as The Wicked Seat ensnared all four kings in it’s convenient lies of tranquility.

            Only after years of waiting, as if by a miracle, would The Couch begin to lose it’s hold. For it had not anticipated the combined strength of all four king’s euphonious talents. Overloaded, the magic began to fail, leaving The Loathsome Trickster vulnerable to interpretation. Slowly, the apocryphal harmonies retreated to their source, and the Kings became privy to the falsehoods their throne was built upon. Now cognizant of the grievous indentations they had left in the foul cushions, the kings returned to their fandom, eager to right the injustices that had occurred upon their suspension.

            And so, all through the fandom there was jubilant celebration and the crooning swells of the fandom carried over the land, restoring the heterogeneous accord once lost.  The Kings had returned to their fandom, and the hardships suffered by their people made everyone stronger for it. The New Broken Scene would never truly be fixed, but all those within would surpass the unfair trials cast upon them and lead the world as its societies evolved.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? A weird one I'm aware, but let me know in the comments if you liked it, maybe I'll write more tweet inspired things while procrastinating from French homework!


End file.
